


For Worse

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: For worse or is it for better? Love can be devastating, all consuming, love can make you blind to the truth....





	For Worse

 

##    
*****

You stared at him, your Bucky.

This was supposed to be the day. The day.

You knew he had been preparing. He had been sneaking out to the jewelry shop, he had been planning for this... you sucked in a shaky breath as he raised an eyebrow at you.

“C’mon,” he leaned back, crossing his arms over his broad chest, a smirk on his lips. It wasn’t playful like you were used to. No, this was colder.

That chest that you could lay your head on, those arms that had always held you tenderly, safely, securely. “Bucky.”

Bucky. YOUR Bucky. Your chest hurt. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.

“Did you think?” he let out a huff, turning his head away from you. He ran a hand through his hair, “You really thought that I was gonna propose to ya?”

It felt like a blow, a little whimper pulled from you at those words. It was getting harder to breathe, your gut wrenched painfully. Betrayal was always hard to swallow. It was sour and vulgar. You were used to it. Had always prepared for it. Until you had met him. James Buchanan Barnes. How long had he spent? Talking to you, coming up to you with those lame jokes that always made you giggle. How many times had he hit you with the lamest come on’s until he finally pinned you to the wall and told you he was in earnest?

“You thought this was going somewhere?” He asked turning his gaze back to you, he scratched at his jaw shaking his head. “What a disappointment. You? You always said you didn’t believe in ‘happily ever after’ that it was fairy tales?”

“Why?”

Bucky leant forwards, “couldn’t hear ya doll?”

You licked your lips, eyes flicking around his apartment. His apartment. The apartment you had slowly been moving into. There was your drawer. He had cleared it out for you, ‘ya need your own drawer doll!’ he had chuckled after you had stared at him in disbelief. “Why are you...saying this?”

Bucky pursed his lips, leaning on the desk behind him, strong broad shoulders lifting as he shrugged, “I am finally telling the truth. I want you out of my life. Now.” Your knees wobbled, you sank down heavily on the bed, hands on your knees, “oh, c’mon...stop that.”

“Please Bucky?” This couldn’t be happening. You had trusted him.

You heard him let out a long suffering sigh, you couldn’t look at him, somehow you had managed to not cry just yet. “This is why, you.. y-your no good doll. I stayed with you purely out of pity. But Jessica,” your head snapped up at the name. He chuckled, “yeah she’s got a name, oh- Ohhhh, you thought? No, there’s another woman a better one,” his brows snapped together and you could see his jaw working.

“Bucky!” you stood, how you had the strength to rise to your feet when your world was crashing down on you  was beyond your comprehension. “You’re lying!”

He scoffed as you gripped his arms, “Stop that,” he bit out brushing your hands off him.

You clutched at his shirt, “there!” you gasped as he gripped your arms in his hands. There was a time when those hands would never hurt you, now they gripped a little too hard, he was dragging you across the floor. “Bucky! You always, a-always...your jaw, when your lying!”

“Y/N, stop it!” he shoved your purse over your shoulder, he stared at you coldly, blue eyes unwavering. “It’s over, I’m done with you.”

A sob finally wrenched itself out of your throat.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “stop, just go, your gonna make a scene...”

The smack resounded in the hallway entrance of the apartment building. It shocked you, Bucky licked his lips, jaw setting. You yelped as he grabbed you by the upper arms and shoved you out the door, moving you easily. He had always been so careful not to hurt you, hands gliding over you gently, using his strength to lift you only when you wrapped your legs around him.

This time he lifted you and set you down harshly on the ground outside, rain pattering against you and coming down in earnest. “Get. Out. Of. Here.” he growled, punctuating every word with a step towards you, steps that made you back up.

Fear.

You had never felt fear when around Bucky. Now, now it struck through you so viciously it made your teeth chatter. You could feel your tears mixing with the rain or was it the other way around?

“It’s over!” he yelled harshly.

Your foot missed the top step, you reached out to him as you felt your balance slip out from under you.

‘I’ll always be there ta catch ya doll,’ Bucky smirked.

The ground was unforgiving as you landed, your bones jarring and you breath leaving you in a grand ‘whoosh’. You stared up as the rain kept coming down, Bucky’s footsteps fading as he walked away. You let out a sob as you heard the door to the apartment building click shut.

Sitting up you looked around. There was no one to catch you. There was no hand extended to help lift you up. Just the cold hard rain pelting down on you.

Of course this was how it ended.

You stood, shifting your purse onto your shoulder. A numbness overcame you, this was what you had expected from the start, it had taken long enough. You shouldn’t have been surprised that it came to an end. It was only a surprise that it had taken this long.

So, why were you still crying?


End file.
